Changed Hearts
by Firerabbit05
Summary: Stan Davis is a vampire who's soul has become cold, and his humanity long forgotten. Adriane Summers just wants to go home. Both are in a race to find Godric, but maybe they will find something else along the way. Alan Ball owns True Blood, I own Adriane
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the T.V show, "True Blood". That honor, belongs to Alan Ball. I do, however claim ownership to any OC's that I create. I have never written fan fiction before, so I am sorry if this story is terrible. I actually only write stories when it has been required for school. I decided to give it a try, feel free to leave reviews. I had accidentally disabled that option previously, sorry about that. I have added more to chapter 1, it isn't much though. As long as I receive some feedback I will not abandon this story. **

Stan Davis was neither a well-tempered nor patient vampire. In all of his time on this earth he had changed very little. Currently, Stan was waiting next to Isabel in anticipation for their guests to arrive. Their Sheriff had been missing for several days now, and against Stan's wishes; outside help was enlisted.

"This only makes a mockery of us", pacing back and forth by the fire; Stan openly glared at the door. "We should have taken care of this long ago; the fellowship wouldn't stand a chance"! Stan's tone of voice held authority and power. Even so, Isabel would not back down from her decision. As first lieutenant it was her right to have the final say. "You have no prove, this is beyond us" Isabel did not even bother to look at Stan. She knew his expression was a permanent sneer. Often times like this she wondered what Godric saw in him. Standing there, she watched him continue to pace. Stan was tall and was well built; he had been turned in his prime to be sure. Isabel held no attraction for him, but she could appreciate his handsome features, it was a shame that he was such a bully.

Mean while:

Adriane Summers was completely unnerved. She made her way to the car along with both her cousin Sookie and the others. Adriane had fought furiously with Eric, in hopes of forgoing this unwanted trip to Texas. Try as she would he would not back down, like her cousin, Sookie Stackhouse; Adriane was pulled into the newly exposed world of vampires by circumstances beyond her control. Adriane, unlike Sookie could not read minds, nor would she wish too. However, that isn't to say an unnatural ability didn't reside in her also. Adriane was empathic, capable of feeling waves of emotions rolling off of just about anyone. The strength of her ability caused skin contact with another person, to amplify the emotions she already felt.. It was for this reason alone, that Adriane preferred to wear gloves at all times.

It was also for this reason, with which Eric's interest had formed. His interest was the same kind of interest that a collector might have for a particular rare piece. A piece, or in Adriane's mind a 'pawn' that Eric felt was worth taking along to show off. Adriane could see no other reason but this for her being there. Her ability was nothing but a burden; it was of no use to anyone. Had Adriane been less shy, and not such a passive person she would have ignored Eric's orders and simply refused to go. After all, she was human, not a vampire in his domain.

Adriane watched the scenery go by through the window of the car. Sookie looked absolutely beautiful in her dress and had even added make-up to her appearance. Adriane very rarely wore make-up, or dressed up...it was not her wish to bring attention to herself. Although Adriane believed herself to be rather plain, the truth was she glowed with a natural beauty. Her hair was an almost platinum blond, where her eyes showed as a calm Grey.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. It was a rather larger house, maybe even a modern day mansion...but all in all in seemed oddly normal to Adriane. Moving in what one might call a trance; the party entered the house and was greeted by Isabel. Following Isabel and the others she was led into a comfortable room with a fire lit. Standing by the fire, Adriane noticed a tall man wearing what could only be described as a cowboy outfit. He appeared rather miffed, but Adriane could only guess at this for her ability strangely was inactive with vampires.

Adriane tried not to stare, but her eyes were drawn to the 'cowboy'. He was ruggedly handsome, tall and he looked strong. Adriane couldn't help but notice his eyes, they were so very blue. After regaining her senses she focused in on the conversation that was taking place around her.

"You should have told me you hired a f--- human Isabel", Stan was truly annoyed by this. In his mind humans were food; nothing else but. He hardly heard what Isabel's excuse was; instead he surveyed the Sheriff of Louisiana, and the tools he brought. He watched the vampire that stood protectively over the telepath, sizing him up Stan guessed he was still young by their standards. It bothered him to no end when a vampire took a human for companion ship. Isabel was such a vampire, that human Hugo was weak and Stan didn't trust him. Stan's gaze eventually fell upon another human who seemed very uncomfortable. Stan could help but smirk at how fragile she appeared, though was chilled when a thought went through his mind regarding her appearance. It couldn't be helped he supposed, she was his type. She was short and slender, but was gifted in the chest, around her shoulders fell long curly air. Stan felt like he was being hypocritical for even thinking thoughts like this, after all you aren't supposed to think that way about your food.

Adriane felt the 'cowboys' gaze upon her. She knew now his name was, "Stan", but continued to think of him as a back in the day cowboy. Adriane wondered if that was the era from which he had been turned. That thought, however was quickly dismissed by Isabel's angry insult.

"Go back to the middle ages then you ranchero poser!" Isabel was fit to be tied. Adriane couldn't blame her; it was becoming all too clear what type of person or vampire Stan was. He was quite aggressive and didn't hide his biased opinions of humans and where they stood with him. She watched them argue back and forth like bickering siblings, feeling tired she decided to sit in one of the comfy chairs. Adriane had not been able to sleep during either the flight or their short time at the hotel and was becoming increasingly drowsy. Eric's rage and comments to the Dallas vamps was the only thing that kept her awake. "What has happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with idiots"!

Adriane gave Isabel credit, she neither back downed from this insult nor did she lose her calm. Stan's retort was actually funny if not for the underline insult to herself and Sookie, "Yeah sheriff we don't need you or your puppets, why don't you go back to Louisiana." Adriane liked his voice it sent not altogether unpleasant chills down her spine. It wasn't long before the cowboy began to make his way to the door, it was then that Adriane and Stan first spoke. "What do you think you're doing?!" Stan's voice didn't send pleasant chills down Adriane's spine this time. "What do you mean, and if you could not yell that would be nice" Adriane was both peeved and a little embarrassed by Stan's outburst.

"Your sittin on my very expensive hat, didn't you see it?" it was then that Adriane felt something up against her back on the chair...blushing horribly she reached around and pulled it out. Adriane stood up, and while keeping her eyes lowered she handed him his hat back. As their hands brushed, Adriane's although gloved felt something. She couldn't give a name to whatever it had been, the feeling passed to quickly to properly register with her. From Stan's expression, he had felt something as well. "I apologize, I don't know why but I didn't even feel it"; "I hope I didn't crush it." Stan no longer seemed to notice his hat but after she spoke he quickly recovered, "Well it looks fine, you should be more careful". It was with that he disappeared in a flash of speed.

Adriane had yet to move from where she stood. She noticed that everyone else had broken up into their own little circles of conversation. She glanced at Sookie and Isabel, the conversation between them apparently held some form of awkwardness. Sookie's emotions felt as if they were fleeing, however they only continued like this for just a few seconds. It was in these few seconds that Adriane made the decision to leave the room and explore. She knew that curiosity could hardly lead to anything good, but she felt the need to be alone. Eric meant her eyes as she was leaving. He neither tried to stop her, nor had any expression that would lead Adriane to reconsider this adventure. It wasn't often Adriane could experience something for herself, at least on an emotional level. It always seemed to her that experiences delicately tied themselves too emotions.

Adriane drifted out and in of the rooms, finding each one to be practically identical to the one she first started out in. Eventually she found herself opening a door that led outside to the back. Surprisingly she discovered a great deal of land, and a small cobblestone path leading from the door. "Well Alice, shall we go further down the rabbit hole?"Adriane smiled in spite of herself. She aimlessly wondered if the conversations had ended and a decision made. She truly hadn't been listening to begin with, but knew why they were here. Could the Fellowship of the sun be responsible for the disappearance of Godric? Adriane supposed it was possible, it still always surprised her that history held so much bloodshed when the church was involved.

Adriane was so lost in her thoughts, that she hardly even noticed the path had ended. A stable stood before her, full of the stereotypical barnyard smells. "It's odd that vampires would keep horses, what with them being faster than most cars". Adriane considered going back; she had already been wondering around long enough. "What would be the fun of that though?" In truth she felt that if her being out on her own was so troublesome, than someone would have come looking for her by now. Adriane only hesitated for a moment before stepping into the stable.

There were many horses, Adriane walked up to particularly large black one. "Well, hello there beautiful!"Adriane had never been around horses, seeing some up close filled her with wonder. "I read once that sugar cubes are tasty to horses"; "I'm sorry though, I didn't bring any with me".

"For the best really, it's not too healthy."Adriane practically jumped out of her skin, Stan was standing right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"For the best really, it's not too healthy." Adriane practically jumped out of her skin, Stan was standing right behind her. "I didn't even hear you, though I guess I wouldn't have…I mean...well." Adriane just let her sentence float in the air. She was feeling incredibly uncomfortable, he was having such a strange affect on her. "Is it ok for me to be here?" Adriane considered the possibility that she had offended him. It was hardly appropriate for a guest to wonder around as they pleased. Stan was watching her with an odd expression on his face, as if he didn't know what to make of her.

He could smell her fear, but uncharacteristically choose not to act upon it. "I guess it really doesn't matter, its Devil by the way." Stan saw the confusion on her face and slowly lifted his hand to point at the black horse. "Oh, Devil doesn't seem to fit...he seems to be rather gentle"; "If he is a he I mean…I thought you had left?" Adriane's eyes grew large and she realized that was none of her business. Stan only scratched his beard and raised an eyebrow at her. "I like to ride when I'm in a sore mood." Adriane thought he meant by this, she should leave. "I understand, I'll go…sorry for being in here without an invitation." She nervously began to walk away, but between the times she had moved and turned her back on him he had suddenly appeared in front of her. "I don't mind, if you stay…or go." Stan was baffled at himself; the words left his mouth uncontrolled.

Adriane was just as surprised by this. She had only known this man just a little while but everything before suggested he was not tolerable of humans. After this was said, a strange silence fell between them. "My name is Adriane…um...you probably already knew that though?" She waited with some trepidation for his reply. "I'm Stan, last names Davis." Stan realized that it had been a long time since he had behaved in this manner with a human. It was something he couldn't understand. It really was not like him at all, how in just a couple of hours she had affected this change was beyond him. Adriane wasn't sure what to say next, his response had been short. Although she knew there hadn't been much in the way of conversation before, on her end as well. "I've never gone horse-back riding before, what is it like?" Adriane wondered if she sounded silly, it was like she had gone dumb.

It was at that moment that Adriane became aware of someone behind her. "Having fun?" Eric was not looking at her or Stan when this was said. He had a kind of bored expression on his face. "Yes, actually…time to go I suppose?" Adriane discovered she felt disappointed by their departure. Had Eric showed up only a little while ago, she would have been glad. She was surprised when Eric attempted to place his hand on the small of her back and lead her away. She stopped there progress towards the door, however. Adriane turned and looked at Stan, she looked down and by all accounts muttered a silent farewell; "Goodbye Stan." She wasn't sure if he heard her as he didn't say it back to her.

Stan watched her leave; he had almost returned her goodbye. It had been on the very tip of his tongue, had Eric not been present he might have said it. The way that the Viking had touched her had given Stan pause. It was entirely possible she was more than a tool, perhaps she was his mate? Stan decided it was for the best, his strange behavior every time she was around was getting to him. He made his way to the lower basements of their nest. He despised being second lieutenant, but it did hold some perks. One such perk happened to be his right to deal with those being held for crimes against their kind.

Stan loved to torture, maim, and eat the prisoners. He always found it funny when it was a V user's turn to be 'trialed'. Such was his first prisoner of the night. "You know, I hope that you enjoyed the high from our blood…because I'm sure going to enjoy the one I get from yours." Stan bit into just another nameless human, there was no remorse with his actions. The sounds of the screams in his ears only increased his aggression and bloodlust. It wasn't long before it went quiet, the fun was over. Stan carelessly looked at the remains, he held a smirk on his face that would have sent shivers down anyone's back; human or vampire alike. "Who wants to be next?" Stan wiped the blood off his face and began again.

Meanwhile:

Adriane really did enjoy the hotel they were staying at, more importantly she liked the bathtub. It was huge, and it was really very nice. Adriane was glad she didn't have to share, or for that matter pay for the expenses. It was all on Eric, so Adriane had every intention to take advantage. She was just starting the water when a knock at her door was heard. "Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised", Adriane made her way to the door. She had expected it to be Sookie; on the way back to the hotel she had given her grief for going off on her own. After opening the door, she found herself staring into Jessica's blood streaked face.

Adriane was ashamed to admit, that in reality she had entirely forgotten about the new vampire. "Are you ok…I guess that's a foolish question"; "Go ahead and come in." Adriane motioned her into the room. She closed the door behind her and wondered how she could help. Vampires could be so difficult to understand for Adriane. She knew they were human once, and that their emotions still existed within them. However, Adriane was so used to being able to feel the emotions of humans that it was quite unreal for her to be around someone that was closed off to her.

"What's wrong, how can I help you?" Adriane took Jessica's hand and led her to the bed. "Here...um…go ahead and sit." Adriane hesitated, but decided to pat her on the back reassuringly. She was not close to the young vampire, but she knew that she would soon learn more about her. "I hate him, he destroyed my life and now he wont even let me go out!" Jessica continued to rant about Bill incessantly. Adriane shook her head and nodded in all the right places, hoping this would help calm her down. "Have you tried talking to Bill, about how you feel?"

"He doesn't give a damn!" Jessica began to sob into her hands, " I just want to go out…I've never even been out of Louisiana." Adriane had heard from Sookie about the incident with Jessica's family. A new vampire lacked the necessary control to be on their own. "What if you could go out…but only at certain places and with the right supervision?" Adriane looked thoughtfully across to Jessica. She began to slowly wipe her blood filled tears away, "What do you mean?"

**Later on….**

"Absolutely not, how dare you even make this suggestion!" Bill was livid by the very idea of it. Adriane believed that his anger was only a result of him having to deal with it. To be fair, Bill was every bit devoted when Sookie was involved. However, he was lacking in that devotion where his charge was concerned. "So basically you want her locked up at all times while your out and about?!" Adriane couldn't help but become a little defensive over it. She had luck on her side though, as it happened that Sookie was completely on her side. "Bill, please be reasonable…its your responsibility." Sookie looked up at Bill with such doe like eyes.

Adriane's plan was simply enough, it just required some of Bill's attention in regards to Jessica. She believed it was possible for Jessica to go out too places that were populated with other vampires, it seemed reasonable. Jessica would undoubtedly be the youngest there, if she were to lose control the situation could easily be contained by the other vampires present. Besides, in the back of Adriane's mind she thought it would be nice to see the 'cowboy' again.

"We are here on a mission, not a tour." Bill simply wasn't giving in to Sookie's influence. "I guess that's it then." Adriane did not want to return to Jessica, she could already hear her sobs at this news. "No, I believe that's not it." Eric had entered the room with his usual grace and stealth. "Is it not polite to knock before entering", Bill was clearly annoyed now.

"I believe I did pay for the door and the room it opens into", Eric obviously enjoyed causing Bill this annoyance. "As for this situation, I have decided I will allow it," Eric spoke in a tone that left little room for argument. Before Bill could even comment, "However there will be conditions, Adriane you will assist bill in watching over Jessica." Eric said all of this with such an arrogant smirk, that Adriane regretted ever getting involved. How she wished, she could wipe that smirk off his face, "I will go through with it, but not because your telling me too." Adriane couldn't let Jessica down, not after getting her hopes up.

"I would speak to you." The way Bill looked at Eric made Adriane nervous, vampire are really scary when there mad. "Really Bill, how often must you 'speak' to me", Eric continued, "It will make little difference, may decision will not change." Adriane decided in would not be wise to linger in Sookie and Bill's room any longer. She knew that once Bill was done arguing with Eric, she'd be in his sights for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Adriane decided she had bitten off more than she could chew. There was just no keeping up with Jessica, she wanted to see everything. Adriane was glad that they were only in the confines of the Dallas vampires' home. She was sure that if the young vampire behaved this way in a smaller environment, that she'd have lost her anywhere else. It didn't help that Bill was quite sore with her about it. She didn't blame him though, what with Sookie leaving to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun tomorrow morning. Adriane thought of the dangers this could be for her cousin, if only she wasn't so headstrong.

Eventually Adriane's focus drifted off of both Jessica and Sookie, instead she became more attentive to the conversations and feelings around her. There were human companions sprinkled throughout the house, and she was beginning to sense them. She began to feel strong emotions coming from a man standing next to Isabel. She felt everything, it was like someone had embraced her with living warmth. Adriane couldn't help become enthralled with those feelings, though there was no denying that it was an invasion of privacy. She just couldn't seem to pull away from it, and the longer she stayed connected the stronger it got.

The problem with almost all feelings though is that they can change incredible fast. The warmth Adriane was experiencing turned into something cold. A want that pulled at her insides, and made her unsteady. She had to get out of there, it was stupid of her to have let it get that far. Bill would just have to watch over Jessica on his own. Adriane knew the layout of the house from her former exploration, she made her way out the back and onto a familiar cobblestone path.

"I wish it wasn't like this, why cant I just be normal", Adriane was watching Devil in a way that suggested he might answer her question. "I don't suppose you know why…I'm like this?" Devil shook his mane and nuzzled Adriane's outreached hand. "I like you", Adriane couldn't help but smile. " I reckon he like you too," Stan had been watching her for some time at the house. When she had seemed upset and had left out the back, a feeling of curiosity had overridden his senses. Curiosity wasn't something he usually gave into, but he wanted to know where she would be going.

"Do you like to sneak up on me?" Adriane wondered if he did that to everyone, or perhaps it was just a vampire thing. "Do you like to wonder around", Stan began to think of the other day, and what she had asked him, "Its like being free, to just live." Any other time, Adriane wouldn't have known what the heck he was talking about. However, she got the feeling he was referring to her unanswered question. "You mean riding…don't you", Adriane was looking at Devil when she spoke next, "Can I ride him…If its ok with you?" Stan was taken aback, he hadn't mentioned it before but Devil was his. He had never let anyone else ride him, it was just something that he felt was his alone to do.

"I've never ridden before…I want to be free too," Adriane never meant his eyes, but her words made him feel something. That something had just unlocked a door inside him, and he just couldn't say 'no' to her. "I'll let you, but only if I teach you how to do it first," Stan was growing to accept the odd behavior she inspired in him.

Adriane hadn't expected him to say yes but wasn't going to throw away the chance, "When will you teach me?" Stan considered when the best time to do so would be. Eric wanted Isabel, and himself to stake out the Fellowships defenses tonight. "I can't for very long tonight, but I guess it couldn't hurt to start out", Stan opened the door to the stall and motioned Adriane in.

Leading Devil out into the open, Stan began their lesson. It took quite a few tries, but eventually she was able to maneuver herself on to the saddle. Stan had shown her how it harnessed on, and instructed her on the best approach to getting on. "You can tell you've never ridden before", Stan couldn't help but let a smirk grace his features. "I know, I guess it looks easier than it actually is", Adriane knew she must have looked silly, but didn't really care. "So…how do I get down," Adriane was looking at Stan expectantly.

He just stared right back at her. Stan realized what she wanted him to do, but only crossed his arms in response. "You got up there didn't you?" Stan watched the expressions that flew rapidly about her face. He liked that she maintained her dignity, and had without a word tried to get off on her own. Though as Stan watched he knew he'd end up helping her, she just wasn't very good at it. "Alright then, swing your leg over and reach out for me," Stan was ready to catch her if it was necessary. "Okay, I can do this…whoa!" Adriane was swinging her leg over just as Devil decided to move. She closed her eyes as she tipped over the side, but instead she felt herself wrapped up in strong arms. Stan held her close to himself, and before he knew it his fangs had slid out.

Adriane was startled when she looked up at him, even as she watched his fangs seemed to glint in the moonlight. Anyone in there right mind would have panicked at the very sight of them, but in some strange way she felt compelled to touch them. "If your not going to eat me…could I touch them," Adriane was starting to feel her cheeks flush. Maybe that's just not something you ask a vampire, after all they are weapons. Stan couldn't believe that she had asked that, he found himself continually surprised by her. "I don't know if that would be such a good idea", Stan really didn't want to hurt her and he knew that there was a chance he would. "I wont hurt them, I give you my word," Adriane knew she shouldn't push him into it. Even so, she couldn't help but continue on this path.

Stan wasn't hungry, and he knew the real reason for the unwanted reaction. Her promise was so heartfelt, but she really couldn't hurt him. "Stay away from the points," Stan wanted to feel her even with the many warnings going off in his head. Adriane, who was still within his arms began to take her gloves off. She reached up to his face, and ran her fingers along the outsides of his fangs. Stan's reaction was instantaneous, in his throat there began a low rumble and slowly it became a full blown growl. Adriane felt this was a warning and tried to lower her hands as fast as she could, but was stopped in mid air from doing so. Stan held her with one arm and took her hands back up to his face with the other.

"Am I interrupting," Eric had managed to appear without even Stan's knowledge. All at once the moment was ended between Adriane and Stan. He let ler down with some hesitance, and abruptly turned around to leave. Eric who usually held a calm demeanor about himself, looked oddly angry, "Running away are we?" Stan who's back was turned from them stiffened at Eric's words, "You got something to say to me sheriff!?" He turned so fast, that Adriane wasn't sure when he had actually moved.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric's cool demeanor returned to him as he watched Stan, "I think it would be in your best interest to leave alone what doesn't belong to you." Adriane couldn't believe it, how dare he imply there was any form of ownership where she was concerned. She took a breathe and tried to keep her emotions in check, "Exactly what does that mean Eric, because the last time I checked I was a person not an object."

"I'm really only looking out for you, and besides do you not have other responsibilities elsewhere," Eric kept his eyes locked with Stan's throughout their exchange. "Responsibilities that I so graciously allowed, even to the interference of a makers right." Eric finally turned to her as he said this.

All the while Stan listened, wondering if what Eric implied was true. Was Adriane his, had Eric laid claim to her in some way. He made up his mind, "It seems to me, that the lady isn't anyone's." Stan watched as Eric turned ever so slowly to face him again. "This isn't your jurisdiction sheriff, so maybe you out to rethink where you stand," Stan paused to take in the fury that smoldered just underneath Eric's eyes. "Don't you got some other responsibilities, after all I thought you cared just so much about your maker." Adriane felt it more than she saw it, Eric had moved to stand closer to Stan. He was so close that Adriane imagined Stan could smell his breathe. "Eric…Stan told me that you and he were going to the Fellowship tonight…there isn't much time before dawn", Adriane considered a distraction was necessary at this point.

"And so we were, are you ready Stan", Eric continued to stand close to Stan it a way that suggested he would not be the first to move. "I'm ready when you are sheriff, unless you'd rather run away?" That did it, Eric's fangs were out and Adriane knew only a miracle could stop what would come next. The miracle came in the form of Jessica being harshly dragged towards them by Bill. Adriane watched as Sookie ran behind them shouting Bill's name, "Well looks like its time for me to go." Adriane knew that this storm was better than the one she had just been in. "I have had enough, I will not allow this to continue any further," Bill readied himself for any opposition from Eric. There was not any need though, Eric stepped away from Stan and walked right past Bill. He only stopped as he reached Sookie, Adriane watched as he whispered something into her ear, "Fine Bill, it was no longer amusing to me anyway."

"Oh, and Adriane I expect to see you later…we have things to discuss." Eric was hardly finished with her though, "In the meantime, you should stay away from barn animals…they are beneath you I think." Adriane knew he hadn't meant Devil, who looked ready to gallop off with fright from the earlier tension. Eric, who obviously liked to have the last say was gone before she got a chance to respond.

"I'm sorry Bill, I know I didn't help very much," Adriane waited quietly for the him to go off on her. Instead he held onto Jessica by the scruff of her shirt and patted her on the shoulder with his free hand, "I can't say I'm not upset, but its all right." Adriane looked up and found a smile on gracing her own face. Maybe Bill was more understanding than she thought. She vowed that in the future, she would try to see his perspective first instead of just jumping the gun. In retrospect she really didn't know what it was truly like to watch over a young vampire.

After promising to meet Sookie at the car, she turned to see Stan leaning against a fence. She wondered if he had been waiting for her, or was just letting Devil roam around a little more.

"From the looks of things, I guess your not going out to see the fellowship's defenses tonight." Adriane really wanted to spend more time with him, but also wanted to avoid talking about what had taken place earlier. "I may still go it alone, maybe I can catch a stray," Stan wanted to stay with her but needed to let off a little steam. Adriane choose to ignore his comment about catching a 'stray', "Stan…never mind". Adriane was about to bring up the very thing she had wanted to avoid, instead she decided to just leave. Stan watched her leave with some annoyance, he wanted her to finish the sentence. Before she was out of hearing range he decided to just say what was on his mind, "Are you his?"

Adriane stopped walking, turned right around and walked right up to Stan, "Do you think I am?" She wasn't really angry with the question, it just bothered her that he had to ask it. From what went on before, she supposed it wasn't a surprise he'd wondered about it. "Didn't you tell Eric that this 'lady' wasn't anyone's?"

"I guess, that I said that cause I wanted to make him mad," Stan took off his hat as he said this. Adriane started to think that was a gesture he made when he felt uncomfortable, "I'm really not his…I've never been…um…just take my word for it." She started to feel nervous about where the conversation was leading them. "Will we continue the lessons…can I still ride Devil?" Adriane hoped with all her heart that he'd say yes.

Stan thought of saying no, I mean how did it look. His sheriff was missing and he was playing teacher to some human? Not just any human either, one that was turning out to be a lot of trouble. Even with all of these thoughts running around his head he knew he was going to say yes. Stan remembered the way she felt in his arms, how she had stroked his fangs, "Yeah, I don't see the harm." It wasn't long after that conversation took place, that they parted ways. The night was no longer young but it still held some spirit. Adriane headed off to meet Sookie at the car. Later on she hoped to confront Eric, and learn what he wanted to 'discuss' with her.


End file.
